defensedevilfandomcom-20200222-history
Winged demon
The winged demon is an unnamed demon who, along with the bomb demons, attacked Idamaria in order awaken and absorb her dark matter so he could join the upper-class demons.Defense Devil: Chapter 19, Page 12. Appearance Much like Beril Bes Topas, the winged demon has deformed features and extravagant make-up, having a bone-like armor that seems to be part of his body. The cracked bone-like armor forms a tall collar with fairly symmetrical holes on each side of the chest and several decorative cracks, which follow the same pattern on each side despite varying in length and shape. The chest connects to the legs, which form circled dots over both knees, where the chest-waist-outer thigh plate ends. Under the knee, several plates follow a scaled pattern all the way down to the feet. The armor covers the inner thighs in a grid pattern, and the crotch isn't covered at all. His arms have black-and-white stripes from the shoulder to the elbow, then being covered by bone-like patterns up to the fist's joints, the tip of his fingers being dark in color. His hair is long and wild, with two black-and-white structures sprouting from his head, which resemble a jester hat, with a dark ball on both of them's tips. The wings are long and pointed, covered by bone in the upper outline and dark in both sides, and both resemble blades. He is shown to have at least three stitched scars over his face; one right above the right eyeball; one under the right cheek, following the line of his chin; and the last one on his left cheek, directly under his enlarged mouth. He seems to be incapable of widening his right eye. Personality The winged demon has a calm and focused, yet chaotic personality, not impressed by any of Idamaria or Kucabara's attacks and ganging up on the nun with his partners. He recognized Kucabara as the demon prince, assuming he had been aiming for the nun as well. He kept his aim towards his target even after Kucabara interfered, only deciding to fight him as well once he noticed their objectives differed. Once he was angry, his attitude resembled that of Topas. Plot He first appeared in the last page of Chapter 17, interrupting a clash between Bchuler and Idamaria along with the bomb demons. The nun, believing the trio to be Kucabara's subordinates, attacked the demon prince, and was attacked by the bombs by order of the winged demon. He soon joined the fight, ignoring Kucabara and Bchuler, who eventually interfered in behalf of Idamaria. He takes a second look at Kucabara, recognizing him as the prince who "disturbed" the demon world prior to his exile, and asked if he was aiming for Idamaria as well. He dodges Idamaria's enhanced Holy Storm, revealing that he had heard a rumor about a girl who was obsessed with hunting demons, and had absorbed dark matter into her own body. Idamaria keeps attacking Kucabara, but stops her attack before killing him, which gives the winged demon the opportunity to slash her from behind. He slashes Kucabara instead, who had jumped in front of the attack. He notices that Kucabara's purpose was somehow different from theirs', attempting to eliminate him as well, but is clashed by Idamaria and sent flying. Kucabara makes Idamaria angry once again, causing the nun to attack him, which causes her to be caught on the bomb demons' technique easily, being bound in dark chains. In the second part of the combined attack, the winged demon materializes a dark two-handed great sword from his mouth and throwing it at Idamaria. Kucabara and Bchuler deflect the sword together, and attacked by the enraged winged demon, who furiously attempts to slash through them, having his attacks dodged. At the same time, Idamaria frees herself and starts clashing with the winged demon, tossing him away once more. He commands his minions to use "that technique", and both of them produce several bombs, which their master swallows and manipulates within his body, creating a stronger version of the sword, this time a gigantic claymore-like stylized black sword, which explodes as it makes contact to Idamaria's saintly blade. In order to save her, Kucabara used one of Elimona's Litmus cards, A x A = A², returning to his original form and defeating the winged demon with a single slash. Whether he died or was just knocked out is unknown, but the winged demon was carried away by his minions afterwards.Defense Devil: Chapter 19, Page 16. Abilities The winged demon a lower-class, meaning he is weak if compared to death gods and upper-class demons, yet he is more powerful than Beril Bes Topas and able to withstand Idamaria's attacks without having body parts severed. He possesses the usual superhuman strength and speed of his species and primarily attacks using his sword. He is faster than Idamaria, but slower than Kucabara and physically weaker than both. His abilities are mundane, but he possesses wings, a rare trace among his class, which allows him to enhance his maneuvering within the battlefield. That ability alone makes him one of the most powerful lower-class demons, much more skilled than those like Beril Bes Topas and the incubi type demons. The twin bomb demons recognize him as their master and back off to his shoulders for defense whenever they're in dangerDefense Devil: Chapter 18, Page 7., showing they trust in his abilities enough to rely on them for survival. His most unique move is the manipulation of his insides, which he uses to forge and modify weapons. It was used on two unnamed techniques: *'Technique 1:' Used in combination with the bomb demons' binding technique, the winged demon converts his dark matter into a solid state internally, forging a black great sword with it the moment it exits his mouth. He then propels it at the bound foe in an attempt to execute the target. Despite theoretically able to pierce the opponent, the technique is weak enough to be deflected by the powerless Kucabara and Bchuler, who were several feet away, hinting that almost all of its effectiveness is in the combination of the trio's techniques. *'Technique 2:' The most powerful move shown by the winged demon and his minions, this technique uses the same principle of materialization of the first one, but introduces the concept of internal transmutation. At their master's commands, the bomb demons use their ability to detach their explosive eyes several times, regenerating them after each of them. The winged demon then swallows all of the round bombs, stuffing his stomach with them and using his dark matter to decompose them into explosive energy. With that energy, he forges a much bigger great sword, this time with a cross guard, several jewels and a much more dangerous looking appearance. The sword has 54 black jewels, a dark color and Gothic design, with edges located all over the blade and hilt, with two spikes in the middle and a hole near the piercing end. The sword is propelled with about the same power as technique 1's, even being blocked by Idamaria's sword easily, but the very nature of the sword is different. As it strikes the target or is hit externally, the gigantic sword starts exploding part by part rapidly, which negating any mundane block or deflection. The several explosions expand and propel each other apart, uniting into a much bigger impact within few moments. The explosion is not strong enough to kill the dark matter-enhanced Idamaria, but knocks her out, forcing Kucabara to intervene in order to save her. The technique was interrupted, but would otherwise end with the death blow being delivered afterwards with a high speed thrust. Trivia *His laugh is "kuku, kiki, kekeke". Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Unnamed